Happy Birthday, Simon :
by floodimoo123
Summary: Chapter 6! Now up and running! Yippee!
1. Nia's Present

Nia walked down the hallway to Simon's room holding a small, colorfully wrapped box of purples, pinks, greens, and blues. _He's going to love his birthday gift_, she thought to herself. _He is seventeen today, anyway. _

She reached his room, and lightly knocked on his door. When he didn't answer, she knocked a little harder. Still no answer. _Where is he?_ she thought.

"Boo!" yelled a familiar voice.

Nia jumped and turned around. "Oh, Simon. You frightened me."

Simon wrapped his strong arms around Nia's waist. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered.

"I can't be mad at you," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nia remembered what she had come to his room for, and gave Simon his birthday present. He took it, unwrapped it, and opened the small, rectangular box. Inside was a necklace with half of a heart dangling off the thin chain. Nia held up her half of the necklace and placed both halves together, spelling out the words "Forever and Always."

"Nia," Simon said. "Thanks, so much."

"No problem, Simon." Nia smiled at him.

Simon placed his hands on Nia's hips, bending his head down to her level, and lightly kissing her lips. When he pulled away, her cheeks were red and eyes big with lust and desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, bringing him into another kiss, but this time just slightly rougher. His lips were soft and warm. This was the part she liked the most.

They broke the kiss, and went into Simon's room for a little privacy. Simon picked up Nia bridal-style and carried her to his bed. He sat down and sat Nia on his lap. They continued to kiss for a while.

"Open your mouth, Simon," Nia commanded.

Simon opened his mouth a little and Nia slid her tounge into Simon's mouth, giving him shivers. He never expected Nia to be assertive. Or _in_ssertive... She wasn't the innocent little princess she was three years ago. She was a young woman, with young woman desires.

Simon slid his tongue into her mouth, letting his tongue lead her tongue in a waltz-like manner. Nia gently grabbed Simon's jacket and pulled it off, revealing his arms, which had developed into muscular manliness that she craved. Simon took off Nia's jewelery, then her top, and bra followed suit. He marveled at her perfect mounds, they weren't too big like Yoko's, and they weren't too small like Dari's. They were just right.

"Simon," whispered Nia.

"Yes?" Simon replied.

"We're not going to get anywhere with you staring like that."

He chuckled. "I guess not."

Simon placed his hands on Nia's breasts, massaging them gently. Nia let out a small moan, which pleasured Simon. He massaged them a little rougher, and Nia moaned a little longer. He kissed up and down her neck, trying to find her soft spot. She let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan when he found it. She could feel him smile a bit on her neck as a reaction to this.

As he continued to kiss her neck, he could feel it getting hot from her pleasure. His erection grew stiffer as her moans filled the dark, empty room.

"Simon," Nia stated with ragged breaths.

"Yes, Nia?" he replied with a quick departure of his lips from her neck.

"I think I am ready..."

Simon pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Simon."

"Whatever you want is fine with me," he assured her, just in case she was just saying that to make him happy.

Nia pulled off her skirt and her underwear followed. Simon followed her example, and took off his remaining bit of clothes. Nia did a double take when she saw Simon's long, thick, juicy... _FOCUS! _she thought to herself. _You don't want to mess up your first time with unfocused thoughts. _

Simon pulled down the covers on his bed so she could be warm, and gently laid her down and laid on top of her. He pulled the covers up, keeping his back warm. He then propped himself up on his hands, hovering over Nia. Her eyes were big with a yearning for him, but also with a little bit a fear, because she knew the first time involved pain, and she didn't tolerate pain very well.

"Simon, I am a little frightened," Nia confessed.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," Simon suggested.

"No, I was just letting you know that I am frightened from the pain, not the actual sex itself."

"Do you want me to just stick my fingers in and save intercourse for later?"

"No, Simon.. Just do it. I want it."

Simon couldn't help but smirk at her wanting him like he wanted her right now. He placed his length at her opening, and only pushing it in a little, preparing her for him. She moaned in a tone that told him she wanted more.

"Nia, are you ready?" he asked.

She grit her teeth and nodded yes. With a quick thrust of his hips, he broke through her. She let out a small yelp at the feeling of the pain, but it quickly vanished. She had realized she was crying when Simon bent down and kissed away her salty tears.

"I'm so sorry," Simon said with a tear in his eyes, realizing it was him that caused her this pain.

"I am fine. Just keep going."

"Are you sure, Nia?"

"Yes. The pain has vanished. Please, keep going."

Simon nodded and thrust himself into her, making her moans get high-pitched. He loved the feeling of being inside her. She was so warm, so wet, so tight...

"O..oh Simon," Nia said through gasps and moans.

Simon smirked at the fact of him giving her this much pleasure, and went faster. She moaned a little louder with each thrust of his hips against her.

"Si..Simon...go fast..faster..." Nia tried to say as clearly as she possibly could with him doing her as hard and fast as he was.

He went as fast as he could, and bent over her. He remembered where her soft spot was and roughly kissed it. She yelled out his name, and he went deeper inside her while doing open-mouth kisses on her neck. Her walls got tighter as he continued.

"Simon... I... am...so close," she moaned.

He decided to torture her and started to go slower, but the anticipation of it all only made her feel even closer than ever.

"Oh, Simon..." she grumbled as she pretended not to like it.

"What's wrong, Nia?" Simon asked teasingly.

"You are going too slow." She gave him her puppy-face.

Simon's heart melted, as it always did to her puppy-face, and decided to go faster, but not enough to make him climax too early. He wanted this to last, after all. As the time went on, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak, and decided to go fast enough to end it. Nia had already orgasmed, but was willing to keep going.

They yelled out each other's names simultaneously as Simon reached his peak. He didn't have time to pull out, and he cummed inside Nia, hoping she wouldn't get pregnant. He laid down on Nia's glistening chest. He could feel her chest going up and down as she tried to regain her breath.

"That was truly amazing," Nia pointed out.

"Yes, you are," Simon sighed.

"Huh?"

"I, uh, mean, yes it was truly amazing."

Nia smiled at Simon, knowing what he said before, but just wanted to hear him say it again. Simon rolled over on his back and let Nia cuddle on his chest. She kissed his cheek and fell asleep there. While she was resting, Simon laid there and ran his fingers through her blonde hair with the blue curls. He loved how unique her hair was, and how her blue eyes had a little pink flower in the middle. He loved how cute her naiveness made her. He loved her soft lips, her perfect curves, her spunkiness, and everything else about her. But it wasn't her features that he loved the most, it was her. Just her. Only her. He loved her body, her personality, and mostly how she talked like an innocent little girl.

She was his, and he was hers. He loved her with a passion, and she loved him with every fiber of her being. He drifted off mid-thought into a light sleep, holding his true love close to him.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Round 2

Simon woke up to a soft knock at his door.

"Just a minute," he said quietly as he slowly got up so he wouldn't disturb Nia. As he stood, he realized he was naked, so he put his boxers on and opened the door.

"Oh, Rossiu," Simon said, shocked. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, so..." Rossiu peeked into the room and saw Nia laying under the covers with her cleavage showing. He looked back at Simon with a questioning look that slowly caught on to what had gone on earlier.

"Birthday present," Simon said as he saw Rossiu's twisted face.

He only nodded. "So, meet me in the board room in half an hour."

"Oh, Rossiu, a meeting on my birthday?"

"Sorry, Simon, but it's very important."

Simon sighed. "Fine."

He closed his door and walked over to the side of his bed where his pants were so he could put them back on. When he buttoned them, he felt Nia's arms wrap around his waist and her head rest on his back.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"When you and Rossiu were talking," she replied in her sleepy, naive voice.

Simon turned around and hugged her back. Nia felt something harden against her lower torso. She giggled. Simon blushed a bit.

"We have a half hour," Nia pointed out in a seductive voice.

Simon nodded his head with a smirk on his face. Nia unbuttoned Simon's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, exposing his erection. She gently placed her lips against his and pulled him on top of her as they both fell on the bed. She ran her fingertips up and down against his muscular chest and abs. She liked what she felt. She wanted more of it. It was like a vicious craving that was never satisfied. Like chocolate. He was her giant chocolate bar that never ran out.

Simon decided to move his lips to her neck and find her spot again. When he found it, she made a soft moan. He kissed it just a bit rougher. She moaned louder.

"Simon," she half-whispered.

"Hmmm?" he replied while still kissing her neck.

"We need...to hurry..."

"Mmhmm..." Her body made him drunk with pleasure. He couldn't focus on what she said, but knew they had to hurry.

He spread her legs apart and saw that she was ready for him. She was dripping wet with her cum. He entered her. She moaned at his slow anticipation with her. With every movement he made in her, her face turned a shade darker red. Their breathing intensified. Simon moaned a few times, but Nia's moaning almost covered it up.

"Si..Simon..." Nia moaned. "Are you almost..." Her voice trailed off into deep breaths and moans.

"Uhhh...yeah..." Simon replied knowing what she meant.

After a few more minutes of the intense love-making, Simon climaxed. He laid his head down on her chest for a few minutes so he could catch his breath. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, and he wanted to fall back to sleep. A small sneeze from Nia woke him up for a few seconds and he looked at the clock. When he saw the time, he jumped up like a ninja.

"What is it, dear?" Nia asked as she sat up.

"Get dressed," he replied. "We're late."

Nia jumped up, too, and got dressed into her fancy-unfancy clothes. They walked hand-in-hand to the board room.

* * *

**Haha, I decided to not tell you about the board meeting because it's late and I'm tired. Questions? Comments?**

**Wow, writing this makes me miss my boyfriend...Miss you boo!  
**


	3. SURPRISE!

Simon opened the door to the board room, half expecting it to be over more complaints from the citizens, while Nia followed, still holding his hand. When he reached the boarding room, he opened the door just slightly and heard Attenborough yell "Surprise" really loud. Leave it to him to take the surprise out of a surprise party. He then heard Yoko say, "Attenborough, you idiot!"

Simon turned on the light, only to see everybody looking up at him, crouched down, Yoko's hand on Attenborough's head, holding him down from his early surprise, and Rossiu smiling in a very cheesy manor. "Surprise?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks, Rossiu," Simon said in a very confused yet truly thanking tone.

"No problem," Rossiu said. Then he added: "But I'm not the one you should be thanking." He peeked over Simon's shoulder to look at a blushing Nia.

Simon took the hint and turned around to face her. He took her other hand in his and thanked her.

"You're welcome, Simon."

"Now!" said Yoko. "Let's get this party started!"

The music started and there was, of course, dancing. The slow dances is what Simon enjoyed the most; dancing with Nia was a moment that lasted for centuries. As he looked at her unique eyes, _One of a kind_, he thought, he remembered earlier that day, his birthday present from start to finish. He remembered Nia giving him his half of the heart necklace that fit perfectly with her half, and the second part that can't be wrapped in a box (well, maybe if you do it right, but still I wouldn't take that chance) that was her virginity. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he remembered the rush of her soft skin, the pleading look in her eyes as he teased her, how her faced glistened in the dim light coming from under the doorway, how her long hair spread out on the pillows like wildfire...

"Simon?" Nia asked, looking up at his blushing face. "Are you okay?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Nia laid her head back down on his shoulder and sighed as she nuzzled into his neck. He loved the feel of her sweet, warm breath. He held her closer to him as the soft beat of the music filled the room, making it more romantic for the two.

Simon looked over to see Yoko sitting with Keeton on a chair, chatting away. He looked at her with lust, her at him with love. Typical. Her mouth was moving and his head was nodding, listening to her talk. He looked back at Nia to see her eyes closed, in pure bliss being held in his arms. She slightly tightened her grip around Simon's neck, never wanting to let go.

The song ended, leaving the cake, then presents. Attenborough cut the cake (unevenly, not to mention) and Simon, being the birthday boy, got the biggest piece, which was chocolate. Nia's favorite. After they ate, Simon opened his presents. He got a radio for Lagann from Leeron, a spiral pen from Rossiu with his name carved in gold on it, and a picture of everybody signed from everybody else.

"Thanks," he said, "so much. I really appreciate all of this."

"Nia planned it all," Keeton pointed out. "She sent out the invitations weeks ago."

"Thanks, Nia. I'll repay you later." He smirked. She blushed.

Everybody said their goodbyes, went back to their homes and Simon and Nia back to his room. _Best birthday ever,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**I was eating sunflower seeds while writing this. I'm so proud of myself lol.**


	4. Haha Shower xD

Simon and Nia walked back to his room after the party.

"Simon," stated Nia. "May I shower in your shower?"

"Of course, Nia," he replied. "You know you don't need to ask."

Nia smiled and walked into the bathroom. Simon turned on his TV after Nia started her shower. A few minutes later he had to pee, so he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Simon?" Nia asked, yelling over the rushing water.

"I really have to pee!" Simon said as he did his little version of the pee-pee dance.

Nia giggled and let him come in. Simon sighed a big sigh of relief as he relieved himself. He reached out for the toilet flusher thingy that I forget the name of, but decided not to flush so he wouldn't burn Nia.

"You can flush, Simon," said Nia. "I like the water hot and soapy."

"Uhhokay," replied Simon as he flushed and imagined Nia all soapy and wet, beads of water running down her body...

Just then, Nia poked her head out of the shower. "Wanna join me?"

Simon smirked as he began to quickly undress. Nia glanced down and saw he was fully erected. But she knew she could make it bigger in no time. Simon stepped over the edge of the tub and got under the running water. He pulled her body close to him, feeling her soft breasts against his muscular chest. He loved every second of it. He gently kissed her soft lips and she kissed him back a little rougher. They slid their tongues into eachother's mouths. Simon bit Nia's lip, making her whimper. He turned around and leaned up against the wall, lifted Nia up and slid down the wall so she could sit on his lap. Nia made open mouth kisses on Simon's neck, increasing his blood flow. He decided to play with her breasts while she kissed him. He put on hand on her breast and massaged it gently. She nibbled his neck from the pleasurable sensations.

"Nia," sighed Simon. "Not so rough."

"Sorry." She kissed where she bit him as an apology.

She positioned herself above his manhood, but quickly retreated.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, It just...hurts."

Simon sighed. "I kinda figured this would happen."

"I'm sorry, Simon."

"Don't worry about it."

"So...what now?" Nia asked.

"Well, I guess we could get out."

"No!"

"Nia?"

"I want to try something." She left a trail of kisses down his neck, to his chest, then down to his torso and started to stroke his manhood slowly.

"Uhhh...Nia?" Simon asked.

"Shh. Just let me do this." She gave him a mischievous smile. Simon listened and relaxed.

Nia stroked his penis faster, and squeezed it gently as she stroked it. His face started to twist, and she put her lips around his head. She licked it as she stroked the member. She decided to put it deeper into her mouth, and started to suck.

"Ahhh...shit, Nia...," Simon grunted.

Nia grinned as much as she could, and started to go back to blowing instead of sucking. She got his member as deep into her mouth as she could without gagging and the remainder she stroked with her hands. The faster she went, the louder Simon's grunts became.

"Uhh...Nia..." Simon said to warn her he was going to cum, but it was too late. Nia felt a warm, gooey liquid fill her mouth and stopped what she was doing. The rest got into her hair and on her face. Good thing they were in a shower. She swallowed what was in her mouth and rinsed out what was on her face and in her hair.

They got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Nia?" Simon asked. "Would stay here tonight. It's dark and dangerous outside."

"But I don't have any pajamas," Nia pointed out.

"That's okay. You can wear one of my t-shirts."

"Okay, I'll stay."

* * *

**Eminem + Writer's Block = No more Writer's Block!**

**The "Uhhokay" is supposed to be one word because he says it like it runs together just to let you know (:**

**Now onto figuring out Chapter 5.**

**Omg! Idea! PM me if you have an idea for Chapter 5 please!**


	5. Dammit To Hell! So, Now What?

"Simon," Nia said early the next morning, agitated.

He just snored and mumbled.

"Scoot over. God."

Either he heard her or just wanted to, but he rolled over and gave her more room so she wouldn't be so damn near falling off. He sure knew how to keep someone up all night with no room to sleep. And OH MY GOD the snoring! He sounded like a bear with a cold in the dead of winter. It wasn't even funny. Not one bit. Just plain annoying.

She huffed and rolled on her opposite side, closing her eyes and trying to rest as much as she could until he woke up, then maybe she'll be able to sleep for at least a few minutes. His snoring ceased and a few seconds later, his alarm went off full blast.

Simon woke up violently, as if he was coming out of an exorcism, and shut his alarm off. He slowly got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom to have his morning pee. He came out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"Well good morning to you, too, Simon," Nia stated.

"Good morning," he replied sleepily. "What crawled up ur skirt and died?"

"Well you kept me up all night with your tossing and turning and your horrific snoring!"

Simon blushed. "I'm sorry, Nia."

"Don't worry about it." She stood up and started to put on her skirt, but instead had to run to the toilet. She quickly put her head over the toilet bowl and, well, puked.

"Whoa, Nia," said Simon. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, then vomited again. "I just feel sick all of a sudden."

"Well," began Simon as Nia continued to upchuck. "Maybe Leeron can figure out what's wrong with you."

Nia wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. "Okay." She threw the TP into the toilet and flushed.

They went to Leeron's hospital-lab-thingy and Leeron ran some tests.

"Nia, I have your tests back," said Leeron in his cheery voice. "This is very surprising."

"What?" Simon asked, panicked. "What's wrong with Nia?"

"When I took her temperature, she didn't have a fever. So I figured there was only one explanation."

"Which was?"

"Be patient, I'm getting there. So after that, I ran some blood tests. It seems my hypothesis was correct. Nia, you're pregnant."

"What?" Nia asked, shocked.

"There is a baby growing inside of you, Nia." Leeron put it in Layman's terms.

"Oops," whispered Simon. "We probably should've used protection..."

"You're telling me," said Nia.

The first few minutes of the ride home was quiet and the tension was thick. _A baby?_ Nia thought to herself. _Are Simon and I even ready?_ They would have to buy diapers, clothes, food, toys, a crib, a carrier... What a mess. She was only 16, Simon 17. Simon had the mental capacity to take care of a baby, and she did, too, but what if they screwed up? What if they made a mistake and the baby turns out to be a drug addict or prostitute or pimp or something else bad? What if they couldn't support it?

"Nia," Simon sighed after a few minutes, which felt like hours.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm not ready. To be a dad and everything."

"I'm not ready to be a mommy. What if I end up being controlling like my father was?"

"Now, Nia, I'm sure you won't end up like that. You're wonderful with kids. You're sweet and kind and caring, all traits of a good mother. I'm not worried about you at all. It's me I'm worried about."

"Oh, Simon. You know just how to handle kids. You have that leadership personality that your Bro taught you. If you can build an entire city on Tepplin's ruins, I'm pretty sure you can handle one child."

Simon chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

There was a silence for a few more minutes. "So, Simon," Nia spoke up.

"Hmmm?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean, Nia?"

"I mean what do we do? We're pregnant, so should we live together or what?"

Simon sighed and tapped his fingers on his knee a few times, thinking. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, Simon." Nia leaned her head against the window. "I really have no idea."

"Well..." Simon trailed off into thought. "Maybe... What if... How about...?"

"What are you talking about? It helps if you say the entire sentence, Simon."

"Well, if we move in together, it would be easier to take care of our child, but then again, should we rush into this? Is that the best thing for us?"

"But the baby won't be born for another 9 months, hopefully. But we really should figure this out before my second trimester. So my baby bump won't be in the way of moving things."

"Yeah. So, should we think of names or what?"

Nia sighed. "Right now, I really don't want to talk about babies anymore."

"But, Nia, we can't just pretend this isn't going to happen, because it is. The best thing to do it just discuss it so we can become more familiar with the fact that our baby is inside of you."

"We have a long time to get used to it. Can we just go back to your place and rest? I'm just really stressed right now."

"Okay. But first, let's go get some clothes from your house so you can relax in your own clothes."

They went by Nia's house, picked up a week's worth of clothes for Nia, and went back to Simon's place. She would stay there with him for the next week while they decided on what to do.

* * *

**Okay so, Nia's preggers. I made a poll for you guys to vote on and decide on what they do next because I want my devoted readers to have a say in what happens next (: If you go to my page, it's on there so please please please please PLEASE vote! Love you all 3**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**_A/N: Shut up, I know. I was gone for a while. Sorry, but things in my life got out of hand and needed immediate handling, and I had neither the motivation nor time to continue. Thanks so much for being patient with me, and a special thanks to Taichou no Hentai for giving me the inspiration I needed in his extremely sweet review. So, without hesitation, here is the next chapter. I don't own a thing, btw._**

* * *

Nia settled down on Simon's bed and turned on his TV. She had set her suitcase down next to Simon's dresser, with a week's worth of clothes neatly packed and folded inside.

"Simon?" she asked as she kicked her shoes off.

"Yes?" Simon replied, still scared and nervous of what was to come.

"What should we do?" Nia was so scared, so excited, and so confused at the same time. She had no idea of how they baby would turn out, if she did something wrong in the pregnancy that made the baby have some massive birth defect, if they would do something wrong and the baby grow up to be a serial killer, or if they would shelter it too much, and it not be able to fend for itself.

"Nia," Simon began. "I think we should live together. You know, so the baby can be raised better, with a family."

"That sounds great, but who should move in with who?"

"Well," Simon put his hand on his chin and thought for a second. "Would you like to move in with me?"

"It is much bigger than my house. More space for the baby to play."

"Is that a yes?" Simon's eyes widened with excitement and his face broke into a smile.

"Yes, Simon."

Simon walked over to Nia and gave her a big, passionate kiss.

"What about names?" Nia asked.

"Well," Simon thought for a moment. "If it's a boy, how about Haruki? Because he will be the sunlight in our life."

"I like it. But I really like Aisa for a girl. Because we would love her to death."

"Should we tell everyone?"

Nia nodded her head and they headed off to dinner. While everyone was gathered into the cafeteria, eating whatever, Simon stood up on a table, banged a spoon on a pot that made a chong chong noise, and everyone turned to him.

"Hey, everyone," he said in a nervous voice. "Nia and I have an announcement to make."

"We," Nia began in a happy voice, "are having a baby!"

'Her attitude sure changed,' Simon thought.

Everybody's jaw was dropped in shock, and Yoko had her head in her hand, as if dealing with idiots. "Guys," she finally spoke. "I love kids just as much as the next girl, but isn't this, you know, a little early to have any? Simon, your birthday was yesterday, and Nia yours is going to be in-what?-six months?"

"Miss Yoko, Simon and I didn't expect this to happen. Just because Simon and I got to third base doesn't mean you say that, especially considering you can't get to second base with your kiss of death."

Nia sure was feisty; normally she never would have said that. Mood swings evidently start right away.

"Nia," Yoko began. "I'm not going to argue, but only because of you being pregnant." Yoko threw her food away and went back to her room for the night.

Simon and Nia got some food, Nia twice as much as Simon had, ate, and had some questions of if they had names picked out, when they found out, how they first thought she was pregnant, and what they were going to do coming from every person around. They announced that Nia was staying with Simon, their name choices, and about the terrible morning sickness that she had, which is a sign that it would probably be a girl.

They went back to Simon's room, which was her room, too, and changed into their cozy pajamas. They laid down on their bed, cuddling, and both equally excited and nervous. Sleep came and went for Simon, who wasn't sure if he was ready, but knew he had to be. Nia slept like a rock, not even moving to turn over. The excitement had worn her out, and he knew they both needed to cherish their sleep, because is is only the beginning.


End file.
